My Best Friends Basketball
by MorganaJeffries
Summary: Helping pick out a gift should be easy, but when something unexpected occurs, we see that it isn't.
1. Chapter 1

Title:My Best Friends Basketball

Rating:PG-13(maybe R in later chapters)

Characters:JD, Carla,and some OC's mostly, but with a healthy dosing of the others we love so much also.

Genre:JDA(shout out to Pink-Charmed-One for giving us "Scrubbers" a new category of our very own!) Drama

Summary: An innocent trip to purchase a gift puts 2 of the "Sacred Hearters" in peril, which one of them may not survive.

Authors Note: I suppose this is AU because I picture it taking place maybe halfway through season 2...

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Scrubs" wise. (as of yet) I merely like writing about them.

My Best Friends Basketball

Ch1

(_Carla POV_)

Sitting on the waxed surface of the sales floor in "Grants Sporting and Great Outdoors", looking numbly around at the scared faces, some of which were tear-streaked much like my own, of the 8 other people being held captive, I have only one wish.

I close my eyes.

It's just one itty bitty wish to possess the ability to turn back time. That isn't so much to ask is it?

I've always been a devout god fearing woman, who has done my best to do what's right in life and to help others any way I can, be it by sharing my very knowledgeable, yet admittedly sometimes _unwanted_, advise, or by using the nursing skills I've collected over my years at the hospital to aid my co-workers. Is it so much to ask for this small repayment?

So I sit here, my eyes clenched tightly shut, silently praying for this , like I've witnessed Turk do on many occasions, even though I know it's not a realistic thing to hope for.

Anything is worth a try, especially in such a helpless situation.

"Umm..are..are you okay?" a female voice whispers to me hesitantly from my left.

I ignore her and just continue praying.

Anybody that knows me wouldn't believe that cool, calm, collected Nurse Espinoza would be reduced to sitting helplessly in the floor, rocking back and forth, crying and wishing for a miracle, but yet here I am doing just that.

It's most likely that the other occupants of the store think I'm in shock, but I'm not.

I'm not hurt and there's every chance that I may get out of this without a scratch, but that doesn't mean things will be right.

No, nothing will ever be right again.

There's no helping what will surely happen, despite what the outcome may be.

My baby Turk, Elliot, and even Dr. Cox( though he may not ever admit it) will hate me regardless.

Sure they may not say it, but I know.

And all over a stupid _basketball. _

Not that fear of their new opinions, even that of Turks, is what really hurts the most.

There's a much _greater_ price for me to pay, a void in my heart, a loss, that I know will never be filled again.

"Hey Bo, can't we at least move the kids body? He's bleeding all over every damn thing in here."

These words accomplish what the teenage girl beside me hadn't.

They pull me away from my inner turmoil and self pity and back to the harsh reality.

Eyes snapping open quickly, I glare at the man who'd just spoken and hiss angrily.

"Don't you dare touch him."

"Uh oh Trevor." Dylan, the other of the 3 men, says with a low whistle, pauses momentarily, looks at me with a sardonic smile, then continues."Always heard Spanish women have one hell of a temper, so you better watch out."

"Well Dylan, I always liked me some feisty women, so I say Mrs Lopez can bring it on them." he replied.

I have the unavoidable urge to spat upon the man, so I decide to do just that.

"Fucking bitch!"Dylan exclaims angrily after my spit hits him right in the face."Nobody spits on me!"

Bo, the third of them, and apparently the one in charge, spoke up next, snapping at the other two,

"Will you two shut the hell up?"

"But she spit on me, and its a proven fact you can catch more from a humans spit than an animal even." Dylan whined in reply.

"You better count your chickens that being spit on is the worst you get, because I'm seriously considering killing you myself for what you did."Bo said in a low, menacing, anger filled tone.

"It was an accident Bo, I didn't have no choice."

"Really? Then please enlighten us as to exactly what the kid do to warrant it? Cause from where I was standing all he did was..."

"He was going for a bat man. I had to stop him."

"That's a lie! He wasn't doing nothing but trying to catch the display he knocked over!" I argued.

"Look lady, I'm sorry about it, really, but what's done is done, so I think it would serve your best interests not to press the issue further."Bo stated calmly, then looking searchingly at the faces of all the hostages, added, eyes stopping on a little girl who was sitting in her daddy's lap staring wide eyed, lip quivering, at the still body across the room."But I do think we should move him somewhere less viewable."

I start to argue this, but realizing that _he_ would have rather done anything than to make a little child cry, bit my tongue, and just looked at his body laying on its side, back turned to the rest of us, across the room.

Unless you haven't figured it out yet, the kid they're speaking of, the body laying in a red, still growing puddle, was _Bambie_, whom trigger happy Dylan had shot in cold blood no more than 15 minutes ago.

Bambi's dead.

"Fat guy, get up and help me."Dylan ordered another of the others, Bill, I think his name is, who was the closest to where JD had landed after the shotgun blast.

"Nah man, blood and dead bodies makes me squeamish."he replied with a shake of his head, turning green at the very thought of touching Bambie.

"I'll do it, I'll help."I offer, wanting to look at my friends face once more.

"I don't think so."he replies automatically, then adds to Bill," And that was not a request dough boy, so get your fat ass up before I decide to make you casualty #2."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you when I end up blowing chunks all over everything."

"Just get over here."Dylan snapped, tearing open the bag he'd just grabbed from the shelf, removing the tarp from inside, and flipping it out to its full size."Grab that end and we'll cover him up, then move him behind the counter."

Bill did as requested and soon they'd rolled him onto his back, giving me a clear view of his pallid profile, then put the tarp over him.

Oh Bambie, I'm so sorry, I think, feeling tears forming once again as I stare at his covered form.

"Now grab his legs."Dylan ordered, picking up his end.

"On the count of three. 1, 2, 3...Hey what the hell!"he exclaimed suddenly, letting go of the arms he'd had gripped tightly, and allowed his burden to fall back down with a thunk, taking an involuntary step backwards in the process.

"What the hell Dylan!"Bo exclaimed angrily."Why'd you drop him?"

"It..he..he mov..."the man started stuttering in explanation, but was cut off by the sound of a low moan coming from beneath the tarp.

"He's not dead."I whisper, jumping up and running over to kneel down beside his covered form.

"Hey! Get back over there now!"Trevor barked, turning his gun in my direction.

"I'm a nurse. Please let me help him."I say, looking up at the leader pleadingly before I uncover Bambie.

"Go ahead."he agrees with a nod, giving Trevor a sharp look.

I waste no further time, and yank the tarp off, gasping at the pale, bloodless coloring of his face.

I think for a moment that the man was mistaken, that JD truly was dead, but seconds later know so isn't the case when he slowly opens his eyes, then blinking slowly looks up at me,obviously trying to focus.

"C-carla?" he asks slowly after a pause.

"Yeah Bambi, it's me."I reply, feeling a renewed hope.

"I-I think he s-shot me."he slurs out next, looking and sounding so innocent that I feel like bawling anew once more, but do not, knowing that wouldn't help things in the least.

"You think right."I say with a gentle smile.

"It h-hurts."

"I know sweetie, but you're going to be fine. I promise."

He's alive, and now all I have to do is make sure he stays that way until we're rescued.

"Daddy, is that man gonna be kay?" I vaguely hear the small child ask in the background, along with another of the hostages, an old man who looked to be 100, muttering to no one in particular,

"Ask me he'd been better off if he was dead. Wouldn't have to suffer."

Looking down at Bambie's pale, pain etched face, seeing a tear leaking from his once again closed right eye, I can't help but ask myself if maybe the old man was right...

TBC

Crappy first chapter, and I know Carla is a little out of character, but I'm gonna try and tweak her a lot more.

Also I just wanted to get out in the open what was going on, and next chapter, if ya'll think this is worth continuing, will be part flashback to tell what led to this and part JD pov, so R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thanks to all who gave the great reviews! You guys kick butt and really make me want to continue writing more! Hope you like this installment, so please R&R!

Title:My Best Friends Basketball

Rating:PG-13(maybe R in later chapters)

Characters:JD, Carla,and some OC's mostly, but with a healthy dosing of the others we love so much also.

Genre:JDA(shout out to Pink-Charmed-One for giving us "Scrubbers" a new category of our very own!) Drama

Summary: An innocent trip to purchase a gift puts 2 of the "Sacred Hearters" in peril, which one of them may not survive.

Authors Note: I suppose this is AU because I picture it taking place maybe halfway through season 2...

Disclaimer:I own nothing "Scrubs" wise. (as of yet) I merely like writing about them.

My Best Friends Basketball

ch2

_Flashback:Earlier that day_

"_Come on , tell me just how much is my woman gonna be missing her man ?" Turk asks Carla, who is laying on the couch watching TV as he prepares to go start his shift at "Sacred Heart"_

"_I come in in a few hours myself baby, so I think I'll survive." she replies, yawning as she continues staring nonchalantly at the TV screen._

_This obviously wasn't what he wanted to hear, seeing as how his mouth turned into a big pout at her words. He mutters,"Oh.."looking down at his feet._

"_Oh baby, you know I was just kidding. It doesn't matter if it's half a day, or half an hour, I still miss you just the same."Carla says, jumping up quickly and going over to wrap her arms her boyfriends waist, tilting her head back and puckering her lips up expectantly for a kiss._

"_Yeah. That's what I thought, so check you later."he replies with a sly grin, pulling away from her without giving the wanted kiss._

"_Oh I know you didn't."she says in joking anger, adding as she puts her hands on her hips and looks innocently upwards. "I guess I'll just have to get my morning kiss elsewhere. Maybe from that sexy neighbor of yours?"_

"_That's fine with me cause that chick is haawwwt."he replies, moving his eyebrows up and down."Daamn baby, I might even have to stick around and watch that one myself."_

"_Amen to that!" JD, who had been standing inside the door of his bedroom, not wanting to interrupt his 2 friends saying bye for the day, yells, unable to stop himself."And be sure to take some pictures!"_

"_Not a problem dude!"Turk yells back."Toss me the Polaroid!"_

"_I'm on it!"_

"_Okay you two, very funny. First of all, stop being nosy Bambi!"Carla interrupts, then looking at her boyfriend through slitted eyes, she continues, her next words directed at him"And secondly, I was not talkin about Miss Boobies, I was talkin about Enrique."_

"_Oohhh, that Enrique "is" pretty saucy buddy! So still take pictures!"JD yells, then feeling without having to see, two piercing glares aimed at his closed door, he adds quickly,"And JD's quitting with the nosy now. He is no longer listening to what you say, so feel free to continue on without worries of further inter..."_

"_We get it dude. You're not listening!"Turk yells, then says to Carla after an indignant scoff," Humph...A mole on the cheek, Enrique Eglasias don't make. I got one above my lip and I don't hear nobody yelling, Look, it's Cindy Crawford every time they see me. Know what I'm saying?" _

"_Yeah...I'm pretty sure that's a good thing baby."Carla says in reply._

"_Maybe you're right."Turk relents after a thoughtful pause. Then looking at his watch, sees it's only 20 minutes til his shift starts, grabs her arm, and pulls her forward into a long kiss._

"_I'll see you tonight, and the walls have eyes," he says after they pull away, giving her the "evil eye of warning" to accentuate his next words" So stay away from mole man."_

"_I love you baby, and your tickle button is the only mole for me."she says in reply, standing on her tippy toes and kissing him above the lip._

"_Love you more."he says kissing her forehead, then yells out,"Bye JD Love you too!"_

"_Ditto my Chocolate Homey!"comes his immediate reply ( since he's still standing at the door listening and all.)_

"_You two are... Well I'm not sure what exactly, but something..."Carla mutters, rolling her eyes._

_Turk grins, gives her one last peck on the lips, points to his eyes, mouths the words I'm watching you, then rushes out the door._

"_JD, come on out. I made your favorite for breakfast!"she yells before walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a cup of coffee._

_No sooner had these words left her mouth than the bedroom door flew open, a fully dressed JD came rushing out, tried to hurdle the couch, failed miserabley, face planting on the floor instead, picked himself up, then said, "I did that on purpose." in a strained voice, as he slowly limped over to the kitchen table, sat down, smiled up at her expectantly and asked,"Is it pancakes? I love pancakes. Especially when you make them and they're all warm and..."_

"_Yes Bambi. Pancakes."she interrupts, picking up the plate she'd already made, and sitting it down on the table in front of him._

"_Oohh, you drew a syrupy smiley face for me and added blueberries for eyes." he exclaimed, clapping his hands with childlike excitement._

"_Don't forget the Reddi Whip nose."she said with an indulgent smile, picking up the can and putting a big dollop of it where the nose should be. _

"_Hmmm...I love you Carla."he says with a sigh of contentment as he picks up his fork to dig in, giving her one of his cute little grins before shoveling a big bite into his mouth._

_She couldn't help but lean over and give him an affectionate, but sisterly, kiss on the top of his messy dark head as she said,"I know, I love you too Bambi." _

_After pouring him a glass of milk, she left him to his eating and walked into the bedroom she and Turk shared to get her clothes, then went to shower. _

_Some people might think it odd that she acted so towards to her boyfriends best friend, they'd certainly raise an eyebrow at her telling him she loved him so easily, but she didn't care, and Turk, who was the only person she'd ever stop saying it to Bambi if he'd requested, didn't care either. He actually seemed to be happy that she and JD had finally clicked._

_Now don't be mistaken, she didn't love him in any "dirty" manner._

_It was more like her was her little brother, or sometimes even her child(not that she was anywhere near old enough to be his mother) _

_And it wasn't like she had automatically felt that way about him. She hadn't hated him, or even really disliked him, after all, she'd taken him under her wing when he'd first showed up as an intern looking all scared and wide-eyed, and done her best to protect him from the mean people that acted like they'd never been in his shoes themselves once. _

_He'd earned the nickname Bambi the first day they'd met. To her it had been fitting for the young man, who's sometimes childlike innocence and caring towards others, even those who didn't deserve it, just screamed for him to be coddled, and who better to do it then her?_

_But soon she'd started dating Turk, and it was then that JD had for a brief time seemed like he was going to be a constant thorn in the side of their relationship. He was always around, jealous of the fact that she was taking his best, and at the time only she'd learned , friend away from him._

_She'd quickly found herself not minding him being around though, and grew to realize just what it was that Turk loved so much about his awkward, sometimes goofy, best friend._

_Who wouldn't like him? He was a rare type of person, and doctor, who cared more about the feelings of his friends and patients than anyone she'd ever known. Even sometimes at a cost to himself._

_She could truthfully say, after knowing him only a little over a year, that she'd take nothing for him, and understood fully why Turk felt the same. (Though the fact that he'd now made a few other friends, and dated pretty often, did help his case since it gave her and Turk plenty of time alone also.) _

_Ultimately she saw things this way, he made Turk happy, he made her happy, and she trusted him not to ever try and steer her boyfriend in the wrong direction. Which was a good, rare thing._

_Finishing her shower, she got dressed, dried and fixed her hair,applied the little makeup she wore, then emerged from the bathroom to find JD sitting on the couch watching cartoons._

"_Scooby Doo is the greatest cartoon ever."he remarked, sensing her walking into the room."A talking, crime solving dog, what an ingenious idea. And that Daphne is one hot piece of cartoon booty if you know what I'm saying."_

"_No, I don't."she replied rolling her eyes upwards as she continued, asking"It's only a few hours till our shifts start, so you about ready to go?" standing behind the couch, wondering exactly how a grown man could, or 2 if you counted Turk who, if there, would be perched beside him, enjoy cartoons as much as he did._

"_Of course I'm ready. I even have the old scrubs on under my clothes so we can take as long as we need."he replied, slowly swiveling his head around to look at her._

"_Wow, you look great Carla." he said with an appreciative glance._

"_Tha...thanks."she replied, putting a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to emerge from her lips at the sight of the milk mustache above his lips._

"_What? What's so funny?"he asked with a confused look._

"_I just can't believe you finally grew some facial hair, even if it is white."she teased._

"_Danggit, I've got a milk mustache again don't I?" he asked as if reading her mind._

"_Uh huh." she managed to get out._

_He scowled, wiping his upper lip, which succeeded in getting rid of his embarrassing mishap._

"_Gone?"he asked Carla, who nodded her head._

"_Yeah, it is."she replied, now successfully able to stop her laughing."So you ready? I have to make this quick so I can be back in time to get dressed since there isn't any chance I'm wearing my Scrubs underneath this outfit. It was hard enough to squeeze into as it is."_

"_Then lets boogie."he said, flipping the TV off and getting up from the couch._

_(several hours later)_

"_I thought you knew where to find it JD."Carla said crossly after looking in several sporting good stores and not finding what her friend had assured her was there._

"_No really, it was here before."he argued._

"_Well it's not now."she commented, then suggested,"Maybe I should find him something else. I don't know if a basketball is such a good present to give him on our first birthday together anyway"_

"_What? Are you kidding? Of course it is."JD argued with a look of disbelief._

"_I don't know..."_

"_Carla, Carla, Carla, never doubt the JD when it comes to Turk."he said smugly,"We've been friends for years so if anyone knows what chocolate bear wants, its me. Anyway, you asked me to help you pick out a meaningful gift, so let me do it."_

"_Okay Bambi, but if he gets mad I'll kick your butt."_

"_Trust me, he'll love it."_

"_So where else is there to look?"she asked, looking at her watch._

"_Hmm...ooh I know, lets try "Grants". They have everything there."he replied._

_A half hour later they reached the sporting goods store._

"_Howdy folks."they were greeted by an attractive man who stood propped against the wall as they walked in._

"_And a howdy to you to."JD replied as they continued walking past him, commenting to Carla,"Nice fella, must be the manager."_

_Carla just nodded, choosing not to voice the fact that she too thought there was many nice aspects about the hottie. Since JD was her boyfriends best friend and all, it might have been a little distasteful._

"_Sure are a lot of police out today." JD commented as they made their way towards the correct section of the store. Speaking of the fact they'd been passed by at least 10 police cruiser, sirens blaring, on their walk to the store._

"_Maybe they're looking for someone."she replied with a shrug._

"_I wonder wh..."JD started, but was unable to finish his words due to running smack into a man with long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail as he turned a corner._

"_Watch it asshole."the man growled at the same time JD said,"Excuse me."_

"_Excuse me? You're calling him an asshole? I think it's you who..."Carla started angrily in JD's defense, not the least bit intimidated by the tough looking man._

_Nobody talked to her friends like that.._

"_Now now Carla. Lets just mosey on and leave the nice, big, scary looking man along k?" JD, grabbing her arm and tugging her forward said, adding to the man with a nervous chuckle"Women, what can you do?" pulling her away._

_Carla was just dying to say something else, but decided to just let it drop, and settled with giving JD an indignant look followed by glaring over her shoulder one last time at the man, who only smirked in reply._

"_Someone needs to learn not to mess with big scary men who have lots of tattoos."JD remarked sarcastically when they were out of earshot._

"_Oh really? Someone else needs to learn not to be such a pus..."she said in reply, with a forced, tight-lipped grin._

_The small disagreement was forgotten seconds later when they came upon the ball they'd come in looking for._

"_55 dollars for a basketball? That's just ridiculous." Carla muttered a few minutes later as they made their way towards the checkout counter to pay for it( and the jersey JD had talked her into buying for him)_

"_This is not just any basketball Carla."JD replied, looking at her as if he couldn't believe what she'd just said."It's a limited addition... Hey, how you doing?"he cut himself off when he noticed the way that the cashier, a young girl who was at the most 20, was string at him with wide eyes._

_She didn't reply, instead just continued staring, then started making some type of motion with her head._

_JD, as he normally did with women, misread her actions, and thought she was coming on to him._

_Widening his own eyes, he winked at her, then leaned forward onto the counter and said," I see you're into me, and I understand why, believe me, but I think you're just a little too young..."_

_Carla, who had taken the girls actions for what they were , turned around and looked behind them, tapped his arm and said slowly."JD.."_

"_Nah, I got this. It happens to me all the time." he replied, brushing her hand off before continuing his little letdown speech to the girl. "I'll tell you what... Michelle."he said, leaning over and reading her name tag,"Maybe in a few years, when you've reached a higher maturity level, old JD will give you a little ring on the cell and we'll take it from there."_

"_JD!"Carla exclaimed in a loud hiss, pinching his arm this time, adding,"Be quiet and turn around."_

"_I'll be right back with you Michelle."he said, trying not to yelp at the hard pinch as he turned towards Carla and whined, "Owww...what'd you do that fo... And that's a big gun..." He said instead when he finally saw the man who'd greeted them at the door now standing behind him and Carla, a leering smile on his face, and a shotgun aimed at them._

_So thats what the girl had really been trying to relay to him with her eye and head gestures. Just a little embarrassing.._

"_Howdy again folks, and don't move unless you're particularly itching to die today." the man said once more._

"_Nope, no wanting to die today. See, me, Carla, not moving. Did I mention the fact that I'm a avid supporter of the IRA."JD prattled off nervously, chuckling as he instinctively stepped in front of Carla._

"_IRA? What the hell you talking about?"the man replied, giving him a look of annoyance._

"_Charlton Heston? The International Rifle Association?"JD replied, then did a little fist pump as he added,"Gun power!"_

"_It's the NRA you idiot."the man replied with a shake of his head, then waving the gun at JD, Carla, and the girl behind the counter said,"Now you three walk over and sit down with the others, and you,"he added, nodding at JD, who's mouth was opening to say god knew what next," no more talking."_

_The group moved to obey, as Carla and JD noticed for the first time that there was a small group of people sitting on the floor behind the man, with two other gun wielding males holding watch over them._

"_Whoa...this does not look good."JD whispered the obvious to Carla, who shook her head at him._

"_Didn't I tell you not to talk ?"the man snapped harshly, giving JD a hard nudge in the back with the barrel of his gun._

"_Dammit Trevor. Leave that kid alone."one of the other men, an older one with short graying hair, barked._

_Immediately following his words, several fateful events too place. _

_The hard nudge had knocked JD, who wasn't exactly known for his gracefulness, off balance, so instead of falling, he reached out to grab onto a display that sat nearby in an attempt to right himself._

_He did succeed in stopping himself from falling, but unluckily the display that had broken his fall was of bats, one of which clattered to the floor._

"_JD don..."Carla started in warning, reaching her hand out towards him as he leaned over to pick it up to put it back, but was too late in getting it out._

"_Hee look,its a Sammy Sos..."JD stated, turning back around to face then with the bat in his hands._

"_Ah hell no, hero's got him a bat."Dylan said as his already poised finger pulled the trigger._

"_Dylan No!"the older man yelled, running towards him._

_It was too late though, he'd already depressed the trigger, and in what seemed like slow motion, Carla and several other of the people being held captive screamed as a loud bang filled the air, and JD, who'd been standing several feet in front of her, flew smack into her from the impact of the shell that had been discharged._

_She caught him, and was somehow able to stop him from falling hard to the ground, instead they both went down together, her taking the brunt of the impact with the floor._

_She remembered thinking as her butt made contact, that at least he hadn't had to fall on the cold hard floor._

"_JD! Bambi no, look at me, No!"she screamed frantically, moving from behind him so she could better see what damage had been inflicted by the weapon._

_He said nothing, but she'd never forget the way he'd looked in wide eyed disbelief first at the bloody hand he'd lifted after clutching his abdomen briefly, then raising his pain filled eyes to meet hers, reached towards her and opened his mouth to say something, but never got it out. Instead his eyes closed and his hand fell to the floor halfway to her._

"_JD, no come on, JD! Please open your eyes Bambi, please!" she yelled frantically, grabbing the bloodied hand and squeezing it tight._

"_What the hell were you thinking?"the older man yelled angrily at Dylan, walking over and smacking him hard in the side of the head, his face red with anger."You just shot that fucking kid for picking up a goddamn bat you knocked him into you stupid son of a bitch!"_

"_He was coming at me Bo, I had no choice."_

"_Bullshit! He wasn't coming after you! Do you know what you've just done? You've murdered someone, which makes us killers now on top of the robbery! I oughta shoot you where you stand!"_

"_It...it was an accident Bo, I swear, and he ain't no kid, he's at least my age."Dylan argued immaturely._

"_You ain't but 25 you imbecile and to me, that's a kid."_

"_What're we gonna do guys?"the third of the group asked, his eyes shifting nervously around at the other occupants._

"_Nah see, maybe this is a good thing Bo, see now they know they'd better not fuck around with us cause we'll shoot em."_

"_Shut the fuck up, the more words that come out that hole you call a mouth the more tempted I am to blow a hole in it."Bo barked, looking around at the rest of the hostages._

_Shock, fear, sadness, and impassiveness were just a few of the expressions on their faces, and he began to think that maybe Dylan was right. It was a shameful tragedy that the kid had been killed, but maybe his death would serve a purpose._

"_Listen up everybody. This is the deal,"he spoke up after a thoughtful pause,"Let what happened just now be a lesson. My friends and I are going to be here for a while, and we need all of you to insure that the cops don't try anything stupid. So if you're all agreeable, and do as we say, you have my word none of you will be harmed, but if you do decide to pull anything, you'll join our unfortunate young friend over there. Understand?"_

_They all nodded, some affected more strongly by JD's apparent death than others. Particularly the teenage cashier who couldn't believe the dorky, yet adorable man who'd been flirting with her only seconds before was now dead._

"_Now miss, get over here and join the others." Bo ordered Carla, who was sobbing, and whispering I'm sorry repeatedly, while hugging JD's limp body tight to her own._

"_My god woman, he's frickin dead, so get over it and do as Bo said."Dylan said with a shake of his head._

_Her expression hardened, and keeping her grip on Bambi tight, she looked at Dylan, let loose a string of words in Spanish._

"_Hey now, don't you do that funny talking at me lady. You're in America now, so speak the native language of our people."Dylan said._

"_Okay you ignorant, redneck bastard. You killed JD, and I promise you by the time this is over, you'll be dead too. Did you understand that?"she asked cooly._

"_Well I..."_

"_Zip it Dylan, she has a right to be pissed, hell I'm mad and I didn't even know the kid, but seriously miss, get up and go over there with the others."Bo said in what he hoped was a gentle, coercing tone._

"_No."she said defiantly._

"_Do you want to die?"Bo asked with a curious look at the woman._

"_Do you?"she retorted._

_She knew it wasn't smart to backtalk the men who had guns, but she wasn't exactly thinking rationally at the moment._

"_Alright, I'm gonna count to ten, and if you ain't moved by then, we'll move you ourselves."the man said with a sigh._

"_No, no, no."she muttered, resting her head atop JD's head and closing her eyes._

"_5, 6, 7...come on lady I'm serious."he stopped at that point._

_A small rustle came from where the other hostages were sitting, followed by the third man accompanying Bo and Dylan saying loudly,"Uh uh buddy, you sit back down right now, and I mean it."_

_Whoever it was didn't oblige, but Bo must have known that their intentions were for the best because Carla heard him tell the other man,"Leave him be Trevor. Let him go."_

_The next thing Carla knew, gentle hands were gripping her shoulders, and a mans voice said right next to her ear,"Come on darling. He's dead, and if you don't do what these fuckers say, you might join him, and you know he wouldn't want that don't you?"_

_She started to protest, but then realized that the words the man had spoken were true. Bambi wouldn't want her to be killed too, so after putting her blood covered hands to his throat to check once more for a pulse, finding nothing(thinking back she realized that maybe the fact she had such wet, slick hands that were shaking fiercely had something to do with her mis-diagnosis)she kissed his head on lasttime lowered him to the ground, and turned around, burying her face in the chest of the man who was behind her as she sobbed._

"_It's okay darling, you're fine."he drawled. She looked up at him gratefully, and even with the circumstances couldn't help but be taken aback when she saw who it was._

_It was the pony tailed man who she was hugging, the rude, scary looking as JD had said, man whom she'd felt like punching not half an hour ago._

_He smiled wryly, shrugged, and then led her over to sit between him and the cashier girl._

_And it was there she stayed until JD seemingly made a miraculous return from the dead._

TBC

Hope this chapter was okay, and I apologize because I know I said there would be a JD pov in it, but it came out longer than I'd planned, but don't worry, the JDA is coming first thing next chappie(if you guys think this one was okay and all) and I'm going to throw in a either, Turk, Cox, or Elliot one where they discover what's befallen their friends. So please R&R!


End file.
